dayofinfamyfandomcom-20200215-history
March 22, 2017
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Content *New M1A1 Paratrooper Carbine. *New music for the following: **Counter-attacks in coop **Beginning of the round for Attacking & Defending teams **Last Man Standing *Audio & Subtitles **New VO for Intel game mode. **Subtitled all remaining gameplay related dialogue and regroup point conversation VO. Performance Improvements *Fixed a common source of server choke which would cause the game to stutter during high network load. *Bot optimization pass. Updated Content *Added additional maps to campaign specific coop playlists. *Ammo supply crate will now detonate if hit with enemy explosives, artillery or air support. *Final polish on the textures of all the character’s heads. *Updated all win & loss music to the latest mix versions. *Updated main menus **Adjusted layout of main menu options. **Restyled the mod menu. **Updated party & chat icons. **Added the following to the practice menu: ***Added bot quota slider for PVP based game modes. ***Added “lives” slider for coop based game modes, replacing the old bot possession mechanic. ***Added playlist ruleset selection for specific faction campaigns. *Updated in-game user interface **New icons for faction spawns and highlights for objectives on overhead map. **Updated the kit menu to show all weapons & attachments as renders. **Overall HUD polish. **Updated magazine count & fire-mode selection HUD elements. **Restyled the vote and vote process menus. **Final polish on the scoreboard interface. *User experience improvements **First deployment playlist will now be replaced with casual with bots if the player is above rank “Private”. **Add scrolling support for the kit menu to prevent items being off-screen when purchasing many pieces of equipment. **Fade out the compass more when in ADS. **Increase duration that end game tag-lines are displayed. **Improved tagline mouse over descriptions. **Add map voting to campaign specific coop playlists. **Escape menu will now duck & filter game audio. **Pressing the reload of fire-mode keys will now display the ammo count or fire-mode even without performing a reload or fire mode switch. Gameplay Improvements *You can bash with your weapon faster now. *The StG-44, FG 42 & M1A1 Paratrooper Carbine variant are now restricted to maps where units that would have utilized those weapons are available. The weapons are available to all players, not just those who have unlocked these units. *Increased lifetime of ammo crates from 2 minutes to 3 minutes. Coop Improvements *Counter attacks now occur a maximum of once per round, and are less frequent. *Counter attacks last longer, and have a higher chance of enemy fire support. Visual Improvements *Added more variations of the blood splatter decals. *Update to how ammo pouches are displayed on player models depending on their weapon loadout. *Updated weapon models: **View Models ***Sten **World Models ***G43 ***Kar98k ***Lee-Enfield No. 4 ***Bren Gun ***Lewis Gun ***M1A1 Paratrooper ***Thompson M1A1 *Updated weapon textures: **Sten **Ithaca **StG 44 **G43 Bug Fixes *Radial menu for Mac and Linux will now function correctly. *Possible fix for black screen on exit by making sure all panels are cleaned up properly. *Properly prevent player camera clipping into the terrain on death. *Increased the near Z camera value for scope render targets to counter Z-fighting problems. *Fix for news items being cut off in aspect ratios wider than 16:9 *Fix issues with the kit menu not displaying correctly on ultra-wide aspect ratios. *Fix a bug preventing the WP bazooka round from creating particles or sound. *Fixed a crash related to the team menu. *Fix quickplay system ignoring ruleset filters. *Tutorial panel will now stop playing video when you navigate away from it. *Fixed a bug where taglines would only display the first letter on Mac/OSX. *Prevent “Map vote in..” dialogue showing when map voting is disabled. *Fix a bug where helmet decals occasionally remained attached to players heads after death when they had lost their helmet. *Fix certain player attachments not properly receiving the burned overlay on death. *Fixed localization bug in news pop-up on the main menu. *Fix for the Ithaca holding one extra round that it shouldn’t have. *Fix missing rate of fire switch audio on the MG34. *Changed water leaf optimization setting to improve water rendering performance. Map Balance & Fixes *Bastogne **Additional detail art pass. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. *Comacchio **Tweaked start spawn locations Offensive. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. *Crete **Fix bloom scale settings being removed on round start & restart. *Dog Red **Fix for players getting stuck under the tanks on the beach. **Fix LCVP landing craft doors not opening smoothly in some cases. *Foy **Added lit versions of some lighting props. **Fixed a wallbang exploit involving the German radio objective. **Closed several more windows on Hotel building. **Removed inner window frames throughout the map to improve shooting through. **Interior lighting polish pass. *Ortona **Additional detail art pass. **Additional clipping pass. **Tweaked restricted zone Frontline CW start spawn. **Tweaked objective A & C Offensive to improve balance. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. *Reichswald **Art polish pass. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. *Saint-Lô **Interior art polish & detail pass. **Updated soundscape placement pass. **Fix for several clipping issues. **Improved initial run up times for frontline. **Balance changes for offensive. *Salerno **Additional detail art pass. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. *Sicily **Additional art pass. **Fix LCVP landing craft doors not opening smoothly in some cases. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes